


Laura's Luck

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Prompt Fic: Half A Moon 2019 [3]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Laura muses on her luck.





	Laura's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Luck

It was her luck that from the beginning Shadow had never thought her idea could work. It was her luck that Laura was the kind of person who was always pushing her luck, just a little more, just a little more.

With depression like hers, that was part of the thrill. And even after, there were things that satisfied her need to push like that. They had come after and before, but they had always been there, punctuating her life. The job in the casino, well, that had the bitter ring of irony to it, didn’t it?

Yes it did.


End file.
